tibiafandomcom_es-20200214-history
The Isle of Evil Quest/Spoiler
Required Equipment *10 vials of rum. *1 vial of fruit juice. *3 to 30 Nails. *Rope. *Travel money. *Access to Yalahar ''Note: To save time, you can get the required vials before you start the quest.'' Method To Start, talk to NPC Rapanaio in Kazordoon (He is located one floor above the Steam Boat, to the east). Mission 0: Hired *Start the quest by talking to Rapanaio (keyword is isle of evil). *Now you are able to enter the room to the left where you can find a piece of paper. Getting this paper is not necessary to continue the quest, you can simply skip it. Mission 1: Just A Fishing Trip *Talk to Rapanaio again about your first mission, you will receive a Mechanical Fishing Rod. You will need some nails so that you can catch a Mechanical Fish in Yalahar sewers. There's a chance your nail will be lost and you will get 35 energy damage and turn into a skeleton for some seconds, so it is a good idea to bring extra nails. *When you have the mechanical fish bring it back to Rapanaio . ''Note: You can get the vials for next missions before comming back to Rapanaio. '' Mission 2: A Potent Fuel *For this mission you need to give 10 vials of Rum to Rapanaio. ''Note: There is a rum cask in Liberty Bay, and you can buy vials filled with oil from Red Lilly in Liberty Bay.'' Mission 3: Something Sweet *Get a vial of Fruit Juice and bring it to Rapanaio . *If you don't have a vial of fruit juice on you you can buy a juice squeezer in Meriana along with a fruit of your choice. You will need one more vial for this to make the fruit juice. Just use the juice squeezer on the fruit and then you'll have your juice. Mission 4: The Technomancer's Machine *Go to Scutty (he is located southeast of the technomancer's room in Kazordoon). Ask for "machine". When he gives you the Worm Punisher, go to the south part of the room and go trough the door. *Use the Worm Punisher on the oven, wait until it lights red and hit only the carrion worms. You need to hit 6 carrion worms. *When you hit the 6 carrion worms (a message will appear You've got him! That was the last one you had to scare off. Report to Scutty about the worms.), report back to Scutty and he will give you a Machine Crate. *Bring the crate back to Rapanaio. ''Note: Your hammer lights only 10 seconds and if you hit 1 Drilling Rotworm, you'll need to pay 500 gp before you continue your Carrion Worm hunt, and then start all over again (regardless of how many Carrion Worms you have killed).'' Mission 5: The Map to Evil *Go to Mortimer in Northport (here), and ask for a Nautical Map. *Get the map in the nearby cave, it is located east of Mortimer, on the sand area. the hole can be opened beetween two stones. ''Note: You'll meet Bandits, Smugglers, Pirate Marauders, Pirate Cutthroats and Pirate Buccaneers.'' * Bring the map to Rapanaio. http://img189.imageshack.us/img189/1637/islemissionfivemap.png necesitas un filorte Mission 6: The Secret *Note: This is not really a mission, just do what he says. *He tells you to meet him downstairs. Head south until you reach a questdoor, open it and head downstairs. You will find his boat there. *Bringing some supplies is a good idea, as the next mission is immediately after and is the last one. Mission 7: The Master of Evil *Fight your way to the building that is on the east-hill of the island. ''Note: don't pull the lever, or you'll fail downstair and will have to face some Infernal Frogs.'' File:Perhaphs.gif|Doctor Perhaps, 1st floor File:Dirtbeard isle of evil.gif|Dirtbeard, 2nd floor File:Mephiles isle of evil.gif|Mephiles, 3rd floor File:Boogey 4º floor.gif|Boogey, 4th floor File:Monstor isle of evil.gif|Monstor, 5th floor File:Evil mastermind isle of evil.gif|Evil Mastermind, last floor *Go to Rapanaio when you slayed the 6 masters of evil (bosses), and comment about the Fan Club Membership Card. *Finally, go to King Tibianus and say : "hail king" and "Fan Club Membership Card" for your reward. Transcripts Player: hi Rapanaio: Psht! Not that loud! Evil lurks everywhere. Player: mission Rapanaio: Mission you say? Well MY mission is to fight evil with every power at my *disposal! Hm, perhaps you have it in you to join the fight. Player: fight Rapanaio: It is my calling to root out evil in all its forms and uphold the vigilant *fight. It is a lonely fight, an unending fight, but someone has to do it! ... Rapanaio: I scour ancient texts and collect rumours in taverns in order to track the machinations of evil. ... Rapanaio: Often odd occurrences are overlooked by the public as strange coincidences or fate, but those who know what to look for see the foot prints ofevil in history. Player:' evil' Rapanaio: Evil lurks everywhere. It only takes some ignorant or cowardly people to turn their heads away once too often for it to spread its ugly seeds. I, however, am constantly vigilant and always prepared. ... Rapanaio: I hunt out the signs of evil everywhere. Even in the face of scorn and ridicule, I will not hide my head in the sand and I will be ready to fight! Player: hunt Rapanaio: It is my calling to root out evil in all its forms and uphold the vigilant fight. It is a lonely fight, an unending fight, but someone has to do it! ... Rapanaio: I scour ancient texts and collect rumours in taverns in order to track the machinations of evil. ... Rapanaio: Often odd occurrences are overlooked by the public as strange coincidences or fate, but those who know what to look for see the footprints of evil in history. Player: ridicule Rapanaio: Ignorance is evil's most potent ally. The servants of evil are plotting to keep us ignorant and poke ridicule at those who come too close to the truth. Player: truth Rapanaio: When I found that ancient text, warning of the Isle of Evil, I tried to tell the world about it. But the forces of evil discovered my plans! They made people assume it was just another tale for children. ... Rapanaio: THEY distributed a book of children's bedtime stories with a copy of the text in it to undermine my message! Their despicable ruse worked and they made a laughing stock of me! Of course I knew it was a plot to discredit me. ... Rapanaio: On the other hand, it was obvious that THEY now knew about me and the text I possessed. I went into hiding in fear of my life! THEY have tried to assassinate me! I must be constantly vigilant! Player: isle of evil Rapanaio: I KNOW it's out there! And I have proof! You see, I have constructed an evil-o-meter! It is an invention that locates places of great evil, such as the Ghostlands, the Plains of Havoc and the Edron Ruins. ... Rapanaio: But then it registered another impulse. I tried my best to locate this impulse, believing it would probably point to another well known source of evil like the Hellgate. ... Rapanaio: I was alarmed to realise that it was pointing to a remote isle that had been previously assumed to be uninhabited. I know that some horrendous evil lurks there. Some unspeakable horror, waiting to kill and devour unsuspecting travellers. ... Rapanaio: I could not let that happen! So I did some research. Just as I was on the brink of giving up in desperation, I stumbled upon an ancient text that told of the Isle of Evil! ... Rapanaio: Immediately, the nature of the threat I had discovered became alarmingly clear! All I needed was a hero and some transport. But would they listen?! NO! They laughed at me. Ignorance is Evil's helper! ... Rapanaio: I still lack transport and a hero. Hmm .. seeing as I have no hero, you will have to do. What do you think? Are you willing to risk life and limb to save mankind? And womankind, of course? Player: yes Rapanaio: Although my instincts tell me to be wary of you, stranger, turning up so conveniently, I have no choice but to accept your help. ... Rapanaio: Have a care! I have eyes like a hawk and am ever vigilant! If you even think about betraying me, I'll know! Well, I guess we had better talk about your first mission. Mission 1 Player: mission Rapanaio: They say there's a positive side to everything! And in this case it is perfectly true! In order for you to reach the Isle of Evil and slay its unspeakable horrors we will first finish my latest invention! ... Rapanaio: As you might have guessed I am a highly talented inventor. Still, even inventors sometimes need some kind of .. inspiration. I can't tell you too much about your next mission since our enemies might capture and torture you for information. ... Rapanaio: I optimized my invention by studying fish. Suffice it to say, I need one further specimen to study to put the finishing touches on my machine. ... Rapanaio: I am afraid I need a specific fish, of course, as an ordinary fish just won't do the trick. Actually it is not a real fish but a kind of machine with the likeness of a fish! ... Rapanaio: Imagine what I could learn from such a fish! And imagine what harm could be done if this fish were to fall into the wrong hands! We must retrieve that fish! ... Rapanaio: Apparently, the people in the city of Yalahar had a mechanical fish, fish which are essential for my research. ... Rapanaio: Now those Yalahari are quite elusive and even if we could get in contact with one of them, buying a fish from them would surely cost a fortune which we don't posses. ... Rapanaio: But my sources have informed me that some of these fish might have escaped into the local sewers! Based on my knowledge of the fish I have designed a mechanical fishing rod which you can use. ... Rapanaio: You won't catch any other fish with it but without it you haven't a chance of catching a mechanical fish. You will need to use nails as bait. ... Rapanaio: Well perhaps I should mention a minor, insignificant problem that might occur. ... Rapanaio: Due to the metallic nature of the fishing rod there is the very remote possibility that you might get into contact with one of the electric eels thatalso live in the sewers. ... Rapanaio: In which case you might feel a little tingle from a teency tiny electric shock. I can't tell what effect that might have on your health but you should probably be careful that you are not badly wounded while fishing. ... Rapanaio: Hm, thinking about it, perhaps those eels are part of the evil plan to thwart our efforts, who knows? So are you ready for that mission? Player: yes Rapanaio: Great. Here is your fishing rod. Happy fishing. Don't return without the mechanical fish. Make sure you are not followed!. Mission done Player: Hi. Rapanaio: Psht! Not that loud! Evil lurks everywhere. Player:' mission' Rapanaio: Have you caught the mechanical fish? Player: yes Rapanaio: Interesting, a most interesting construction. A marvel of science. While I try to figure out how it works you might as well continue with your next mission. Mission 2 Player: Hi. Rapanaio: Psht! Not that loud! Evil lurks everywhere. Player: mission Rapanaio: The machines of the .. uhm my inventions need a potent fuel. I have run hundreds of tests and found that only the most potent rum makes the most powerful fuel ... Rapanaio: I did have enough rum to make the trip but .. well, you know .. the lads came over to celebrate my birthday and we ended up .. uhm testing the fuel.. Damn that tasty rum! Well its a risk of the job when the fuel tastes that good ... Rapanaio: However, we will need some new fuel. 10 vials of rum exactly. ... Rapanaio: Remember it has to be vials because after we got drunk one of the lads wandered of with my funnel thinking it was hat. Only vials will fit into my machine. Mission done Player: Hi. Rapanaio: Psht! Not that loud! Evil lurks everywhere. Player:' mission' Rapanaio: Do you have the rum .. erm the fuel with you? Player: yes Rapanaio: You did it! Ye Gods, what a temptation! But I will not give in! I will put it into the machine as soon as possible. Oh and if you happen to see a dwarf wearing a funnel, please ask him to return it to me. ... Rapanaio: But now let's talk about your next mission. Mission 3 Player: Hi. Rapanaio: Psht! Not that loud! Evil lurks everywhere. Player: mission Rapanaio: Now that we have the rum, I still desperately need a vial of fruit juice to keep things going. Just get me one so we can proceed. Mission done Player: Hi. Rapanaio: Psht! Not that loud! Evil lurks everywhere. Player: mission Rapanaio: So you have brought me a vial of fruit juice? Player: yes Rapanaio: Ahhhh that juice was just what I needed. I haven't had any fruit juice for ages! You can't fight evil the whole day without allowing yourself a small treat! ... Rapanaio: Though I bet it would have tasted better in a glass with one of those amusing umbrellas on top! But I don't blame you. ... Rapanaio: I fear we hunters of evil must be content with the small pleasures life grants us. Now where were we? Oh, yes you are probably eager to learn about your next mission as part of our big plan! Mission 4 Player: Hi. Rapanaio: Psht! Not that loud! Evil lurks everywhere. Player: mission Rapanaio: My invention is only as good as the engine that powers it. I need a high quality steam machine from the technomancers guild. You should ask my old mate Scutty about one. ... Rapanaio: I have already sent him a request and some gold but chances are you will need to convince him somehow to lend us his precious machine. Technomancers guild: Player: hi. Scutty: Hi there. Player:' Machine' Scutty: So Rapanaio thinks I'd just hand out one of my greatest creations for a few coins of gold? Wrong! It works like this: you help me, then I'll help you. ... Scutty: At the moment I'm tied up with an ongoing experiment and I could do with some help in a more mundane task. Are you in? Player: yes Scutty: Fine. As for the problem: you might know that we dwarfs sometimes use tamed rotworms to help dig our tunnels. Actually the worms we use are specially bred for that purpose. ... Scutty: Though they are tame and docile they are still rotworms of course with their natural instincts. Recently some carrion worms dug their way into our drilling worm kennel. ... Scutty: Though they pose no actual danger they cause our tame rotworms to panic and become agitated. ... Scutty: If we leave this unchecked some of our worms might go feral and escape into the depths forever. Long story short, it's up to you to get rid of the carrion worms. Sadly, they are too cowardly to stay for a good fight. ... Scutty: Instead I will lend you this hammer - the legendary'worm punisher'. Now hitting them with that hammer might teach them a lesson but it won't keep them away for long. ... Scutty: Therefore you'll have to heat up the hammer on one of the ovens over there and hit a carrion worm while the hammer is still hot. That will make the silly beasts think they have hit a pocket of lava and they will retreat for good. ... Scutty: I think if you scare off six of those beasts the rest will follow them. But DON'T hit any of the ordinary worms! ... Scutty: If you scare them even more you will have to pay me 500 gold in compensation before I'll allow you to continue. ... Scutty: As soon as you have scared away six of the carrion worms talk to me about the worms and I'll give you that machine. Do we have a deal? Player: yes Scutty: Good. Here is the 'Worm punisher'. Remember DO NOT hurt the drilling worms! If you do it will cost you 500 gold! Mission done: Player: hi. Scutty: Hi there. Player: mission Scutty: Finally! I could have shaved off and grown a new beard in the time it has taken you to complate that task. However, here is your machine. Now leave me alone, I have experiments to carry out. Mission 5 Player: hi Rapanaio: Psht! Not that loud! Evil lurks everywhere. Player:' mission' Rapanaio: Did you get the requested machine from Scutty? Player: yes Rapanaio: Ah, marvellous. That's the little beauty I was looking for. It will fit perfectly into my invention. Not much longer and we can start on our journey. However, I have another mission for you. Player: mission Rapanaio: The evil we are fighting has not chosen the Isle of Evil on a mere whim. Quite the contrary, it has shown strategic genius by selecting an isle surrounded by hidden reefs and treacherous waters. ... Rapanaio: This serves not only to conceal it from prying eyes, but it also poses a serious threat to anyone who wants to travel there. ... Rapanaio: The sea around that isle is as dangerous as the isle and its inhabitants themselves. ... Rapanaio: Without a proper map we are doomed! Doomed, I tell you! ... Rapanaio: I have found out that a ship from the Explorers' Society charted the sea around the isle some years ago, so they should have some decent maps of that area ... Rapanaio: According to my sources, the map is now being kept at one of their northern outposts. It is somewhere north east of Carlin, in a hamlet on the coast. Get that map and we'll soon be on our way to vanquish evil! ... Rapanaio: And be warned: if the servants of evil have learned about the map it means not only the map and the Explorers' Society are in grave danger but also you and your mission could be in peril. Trust no one. ... Rapanaio: Don't accept gifts from strangers and don't hitchhike in strangers' wagons. Don't sit with your back to the door in a tavern and what the heck would you be doing in a tavern while on an urgent mission anyway? ... Rapanaio: Rest assured in the unfortunate case of your death, you will be avenged. Well, only in the unlikely case that you die while on this mission, of course. After you find the map Player: hi Rapanaio: Psht! Not that loud! Evil lurks everywhere. Player: mission Rapanaio: So did you get that nautical map? Player: yes Rapanaio: Hmm, what fine maps those explorers draw. Wouldn't it be a cunning idea to tattoo it on your back where evil would least expect to find it! I guess with a nail from my workshop and a bucket of old ship paint I could improvise that. ... Rapanaio: On the other hand the forces of evil probably know all too well that I am cunning, so I have to surprise them with the unexpected! I'll just hide it in my beard! There we go. Now lets talk about our final mission. Player: mission Rapanaio: While you were getting the map I put the finishing touches on our vessel. The machine works fine and with the improvements I have made, it should enable us to brave the seas to reach our destination. ... Rapanaio: Meet me downstairs where you will learn more about our secret weapon. player: bye Rapanaio: Take care and watch your back, Player. Mission 6 Player:' hi' Rapanaio: Psht! Not that loud! Evil lurks everywhere. Player: mission Rapanaio: Hello, my friend, what took you so long? Some sightseeing in my cavern, perhaps? You did not even notice me when I passed you in the cavern earlier. Tsk, you really should be more alert if you value your life. ... Rapanaio: This here is my secret. An underwater boat! Evil will not even see us coming! I hope you are prepared for a big battle on that isle! If not, you had better go and get some additional resources and then return. So, do you feel ready for our trip? Player: yes Rapanaio: You are aware that this could mean your death? I mean the evil is probably overpowering and .. and I will not be able to help you. I will have to stay with the boat to ensure the fight goes on even if you die. So, do you still think it is a good idea? Player: yes Rapanaio: Now seriously, we .. I mean, you don't have to do this! I would not blame you at all. You probably have plans for your future which don't contain being chained up in some madman's dungeon for the rest of your life, being cruelly tortured. ... Rapanaio: Do you really want to take the risk upon yourself? Player: yes Rapanaio: Are you absolutely sure? Player: yes Rapanaio: Honestly? Player: yes Rapanaio: This is your last chance - do you really want to do this? Player: yes Rapanaio: Well .. I guess then it is time for us to depart, right? Player: yes Rapanaio: I really hope I won't regret what you are doing here. Uhm, I mean I hope that we will not regret what we are doing, of course. We had better talk about your future mission when we arrive. So .. shall we really depart? Player: yes Rapanaio: So be it! Mission 7 Player: hi Rapanaio: Psht! Not that loud! Evil lurks everywhere. Player:' mission' Rapanaio: Now that we have arrived you should waste no time and fight your way to the lair of evil and destroy its master before it's too late! Player: bye Rapanaio: Take care, Player. After killing Evil Matermind and returning to Rapanaio Player: hi Rapanaio: Psht! Not that loud! Evil lurks everywhere. Player:' mission' Rapanaio: You made it?! Uhm, I mean of course you did! We did it! We have slain the master of all evil! The world will be a happier place from now on, thanks to our efforts. ... Rapanaio: Concerning this membership card you have found, I think you should take it to King Tibianus, perhaps you will get a reward! Well, nothing stopping us going back, now, eh? Player: back Rapanaio: Time to leave this unfriendly place, eh? So are you ready to depart? Player: yes Rapanaio: I thought you were going to stay here forever. Let's go. Getting your reward from the king Player: hail king King Tibianus: I greet thee, my loyal subject Player. Player: fan club membership King Tibianus: Ah, A fan club premium membership card! You must be that intelligent fellow who wrote me all those flattering letters! Nice to finally meet my greatest admirer in person. Here, take this little token of appreciation. ...